


Something to Live For part 10

by Phsbarbie



Series: Something to Live For [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie





	Something to Live For part 10

    Lola-

  
I knew you couldn't give up the action. I'm in.

    -James Vega

    PS-Thanks for the easy ten credits off Esteban. Are you sure I can't talk you into eloping? I'm sure there's a wedding chapel or two still standing in Vegas.

  


    Commander Shepard-

    I wish I could say I'll be rejoining the Normandy, but my people need me. I'll be traveling with the Fleet as they return to Rannoch at the end of the week. Thank you for all you have done for me, Captain.

    -Tali Zorah Vas Normandy

  


    Shepard-

    Okay, here's the deal: I'm going to Rannoch with Tali at the end of the week, but we both know I'm not built for a life of peace and regrowth. If I'm not back on the Citadel by the time you're ready to go, come to Rannoch and get me. _Do not_  head out without me. No Shepard without Vakarian, remember?

    -Garrus

  


    That last message makes me smile, although with a bit of sadness to it. With Tali determined to make a home for herself and her people on Rannoch and Garrus having his desperate need for action, I've wondered how they would make that work. It seems Garrus's plan is to enjoy it as long as it lasts and have an escape plan when it doesn't. 

    Since my meeting with Traynor three days ago the replies have been coming in steadily. Out of my current crew, Tali is the only one who has responded in the negative. Cortez told me to take my time recovering and not tick off Chakwas, but that there's nothing he'd rather do than be my shuttle pilot. Liara plans on continuing to use the Normandy as her Shadow Broker headquarters. She said no one would think to find the Broker on my ship, and she's probably right. Adams, Daniels, and Donnelly have all confirmed. It looks like I'll only need a few new members to flesh out the crew. Although I haven't heard back from Javik yet. I think he's still weighing his options.

    As for my former crew, they've all sent back messages thanking me but declining. Jack is sticking with her kids; they're going to rebuild Grissom Academy. Kasumi said now that the galaxy is saved it's time to go back to what she does best, I'm pretty sure we all know what that means. Grunt is still leading Aralakh company, Jacob is trying to settle down with Brynn, and Zaeed is finally retiring. Or at least giving it his best shot. 

Miranda said she'll keep me in mind, but she hasn't quite decided what she wants to do yet. I told her to go figure it out and let me know if she needs anything. Who would have thought the driven Miranda would be the one without a game plan. Still no word from Joker, but it's early yet, i still have hope. I'm about to log off the computer and go make some breakfast for Kaidan for a change when I receive a new message from Hackett.

  


    Major Alenko:

    After much debate, the Council has decided to grant your request to stay on the Normandy. You can remain a Spectre while doing so, rendering your resignation unnecessary. And if you ever change your mind and would like a ship of your own, the offer still stands.

    Admiral Hackett

  


    I stare at the screen in stunned silence. Kaidan refused his own ship? He resigned as a Spectre? Why? And more importantly, why didn't he tell me?

    "Good morning Sweetheart," comes his sexy, rough morning voice from behind me as he leans down to give me a kiss. He's wearing a pair of sweats and nothing else, with a cup of coffee in one hand and that scruffy 5 o'clock shadow that he wears so well. He hair is still mussed from bed and I admire the definition of his torso before remembering I'm mad. Or sad. Or something besides wanting to trace those muscles with my tongue.

    "Kaidan, why didn't you tell me they offered you a ship?"

  


  


  


  


    I try not to groan aloud. I should have known she'd find out about that. I probably should have told her. There's a simple reason why I didn't, really.

    "Well, since I already decided not to take it there didn't seem to be much a point," I say, taking a sip of my coffee. She looks a bit surprised.

    "Why aren't you taking it? This is an amazing opportunity for you."

    "I'm not taking it, Angel, because I don't want to be away from you." Her face softens.

    "Kaidan, we could make this work. I don't want you to turn this down for me."

    "I'm not doing it for you," I say, setting my coffee down on the desk, then proceeding to pull her out of her chair and sit her down on the desk next to it. I step between her legs which are hanging off the edge and take her face in my hands. "I'm doing this for me. I'm a selfish bastard that doesn't want to travel the galaxy on my own. I want to travel it with you." She smiles up at me.

    "Well, that is pretty selfish." I grin back at her.

    "I know. So, I'm guessing you got an email from Hackett that was meant for me."

    "How did you know?" she asks, amused.

    "I got one that was meant for you." I pull it up on my Omni-tool and forward it to hers.

  


    Commander Shepard-

    It is my honor to inform you that you have been made the permanent captain of the Normandy. She will be yours until you choose to step down or retire. Since this turns her into not just a warship, but a more permanent home for you and your crew, we realize modifications need to be made. Please think carefully about any changes you feel are needed and get back to me within the week. If we get the work started immediately she should be ready by the time you are. Also, I realize this means making your promotion to Capital official; however, the name Commander Shepard has inspired a lot of hope in people over the last few years, hope we definitely still need. Therefore I would like to ask you, as a favor to me, to continue to use Commander in front of your name. I look forward to hearing from you soon.

    -Admiral Hackett.

    

    She glances up at me with a knowing look before asking, "You already have plans, don't you?"

    "A few," I admit.

    "Spill it, Alenko."

    "Well, I was thinking we could move the lounge down to the engineering deck, in Aller's old cabin. It's bigger, we could probably even fit a pool table in next to the bar. Then we could use the room on the crew deck to put in more bunks so all of the crew would have the option of a real bed, instead of the sleeper pods." She cocks her head to the side, thinking.

    "We could do that. What about the quarters for the team?"

    "I figured we could throw another one of your legendary parties tomorrow night, see what ideas they have for their own spaces. It might even tip the scales in your favor as far as Javik is concerned."

    "You are a very smart man," she says, entwining her arms around my neck.

    "One more idea," I say, reaching for her hips and pulling her closer. 

    "What's that?"

    "The life support room on the crew deck, I believe Thane used to use it. I was thinking we should convert it to a guest room for visiting captains and the like for now." She gives me a puzzled look.

    "For now?"

    "Yeah, I was thinking, sometime in the future, maybe we could turn it into a child's room." Her eyes go wide and I hurry on. "I mean, I know we haven't talked about it much, but-" She cuts me off with a hand to my mouth, her eyes watering ever so slightly.

    "I think that's a wonderful plan," she says, pulling me down for a kiss. And it seems, as she lays back on the desk and pulls me with her, a bit of something more than a kiss too. 


End file.
